Christmas for a Kensington
by legallybrunettebelle
Summary: "Great, we're going to miss our flight!" Vivienne didn't want to miss that plane. She wanted to get away for Christmas. Why? Let's look at some of her past Christmases, and then maybe some future ones too. Kind of fluffy, but it gets really sad. Multi-part. Some Elle/Emmett, Paulette/Kyle, Vivienne/Warner. Vivienne/new character. Forrest children, O'Boyle children, and Viv's family
1. Age Three and a half

Three-and-a-half year old Vivienne Kensington woke safe and cuddled up warmly in her bed, just like every other morning. But this wasn't every other morning. Something was definitely different about today, but Vivienne couldn't put her finger on it. She sat up, and that was when she saw it: her Christmas dress hanging on the door of her closet. Suddenly, she remembered what day it was!

"Christmas!" she shrieked and launched herself out of bed. "Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!"

She down the hall to her parents bedroom and threw open the door.

"Guys! It's Christmas!" Vivienne yelled and leaped for the bed. She landed among fluffy down comforters and pillows, but the bed was empty. She was momentarily confused, but decided they must have gone downstairs already. She hoped off the bed and ran to her older brother Tobias's room. He wasn't there either.

"They must have gotten up without me!" Vivienne said, feeling a little annoyed. The feeling quickly passed. It was Christmas, and her joy and excitement was strong enough to over power any other emotion. She went as quickly as she could down the stairs of the Kensington manor, careful not to trip on her nightgown, and raced into the living room, expecting to find her mommy, daddy, and Toby sitting around the Christmas tree waiting for her. Instead, she found toby sitting on the couch watching television, with her Grandma.

"Good morning Angel," Grandma said when she realized the little girl had entered the room. "Merry Christmas!"

The older woman scooped the bundle of lace-trimmed forest green flannel into her arms and planted a kiss on the little girls cheek.

"Good morning Grandma," Vivienne said. "Where are mommy and daddy?"

Her grandmother's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Oh, they're just getting one more present for you two," Grandma said.

Vivienne's eyes widened as they went from her grandmother to the huge pile of presents under the tree, and back to her grandmother.

"Another present?" Vivienne asked in amazement. "What is it? When can see it?"

"It's a surprise," Grandma grinned. "It should be ready soon. In the meantime, why don't you and Toby open the rest of your presents?"

"Okay!" Vivienne said excitedly, scrambling down from her grandmother's arms.

"Finally," Toby- who was 7 and would be 8 in March- said, rolling his eyes. "I've been waiting for hours for you to get up so I could open mine."

"Toby, be nice to your sister," Grandma said sharply.

Vivienne didn't care about Toby being mean. It was Christmas morning, and nothing could spoil Christmas morning for the little girl. She pulled away sheet after sheet of wrapping paper, uncovering dolls, and elaborate doll houses, and boxes of clothes- both for dress-up and for real clothes- a miniature grand piano, books, a tricycle, ice skates, and a playhouse that looked like a castle. As Vivienne sat back and admired her presents, she wondered what else her parents could possibly have gotten her.

"Is it gonna be even _better_ than all of this?" Vivienne asked.

"I think it will be," Grandma answered, somewhat mischievously.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it!" Vivienne squealed. "Is it almost done yet?"

"Not much longer now," Grandma assured her.

"I'm hungry," Toby complained.

"I think Mrs. Potter has breakfast ready," Grandma told him. "I'll go ask her. And don't whine, Tobias, you're getting far too old."

Toby huffed and sat down on the couch. Vivienne climbed up next to him, clutching her new American Girl Doll- one of the many dolls she'd gotten that very morning. The doll looked like her, with long light brown hair and brown eyes. Vivienne studied the doll intently for a moment, smoothing down a few fly away hairs, closing the eyelids for a few seconds before letting it spring back open, and running her finger over the smooth plastic cheek.

"I think I'll call her Anna," she decided. "I like that name, Anna. I think she looks like an Anna." She turned to her brother. "Don't you think so?"

"I think she looks like a doll," Toby said disinterestedly.

"I think I'll go name the other dolls now," Vivienne said. Lately she had been fascinated with names, and the prospect of getting to pick out a bunch of new names was very exciting. The reason behind her new fixation was that her mommy was going to have a baby soon, and her parents were trying to decide on a name. Vivienne sat under the tree with her new dolls spread around her, and examined each carefully before she named it. It was after all a very important decision, at least to the little girl.

By the time the Kensington's cook arrived with breakfast, Vivienne had named her dolls: Louisa, Abigail, Jessica, Molly, Laura, Amelia, Ruby, and- of course- Anna. Feeling very satisfied with herself, Vivienne crawled up on the couch next to her grandma, dug into the cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate, and watched the Disney Christmas parade. About an hour later the phone rang, and Grandma jumped up to get it. She could be heard talking in the other room excitedly, and then she ran back into the playroom.

"Alright kids, the surprise is ready!" She announced. "Toby, go get yourself into your Christmas clothes. Vivienne, darling, I'm going to help you get changed."

The little girl was already racing up the stairs, fumbling with the buttons of nightgown. She couldn't wait any longer to find out what the surprise was. She got dressed as quickly as she could, and then sat extra still as her grandmother French braided her hair. That rare period of sedentariness was made up for in the car, where the little girl just couldn't sit still. She bounced and fidgeted for the entire car ride, amusing her grandmother and irritating Toby. She tried to pry the details out of her grandmother, but it was no use. This surprise was going to remain a surprise until the very last moment.

Suddenly, they were pulling into the parking lot of a hospital. Vivienne stopped bouncing, an uneasy felling in her stomach. She didn't really know what was going on, but she knew hospitals were bad.

"Grandma?" The three year old whimpered as the car stopped, her excitement replaced with anxiety. "Grandma, what's going on?"

"You're really thick, aren't you?" Toby said, clearly annoyed.

"Tobias," Grandma said reproachfully. She looked down at Vivienne with a smile. "You'll see."

Vivienne was not reassured by her grandmother's nonchalance, but she followed her grandmother into the hospital. For a moment, Grandma left Vivienne and Toby alone while she spoke to a lady at the front desk for a moment. Unfortunately, leaving little Vivienne alone in the height of her distress with no one but her unsympathetic brother for company was not the best idea, as a moment later Grandma was summoned back by the little girls wailing.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Toby told her.

"Tobias Nathaniel Kensington, if your attitude toward your little sister does not improve I will be having a serious talk with your parents, young man!" Grandma threatened in a hiss, as she rubbed the poor, confused, frightened little girl's back. Toby shrugged. He knew his parent's wouldn't care.

It took Grandma a few minutes to calm Vivienne, but once the little girls frantic sobs had been soothed to sniffles, Grand ma brought her two grandchildren up to the third floor, where they were met by Mr. Kensington. The second Vivienne saw her daddy, she reached her arms out. His brow furrowed.

"Vivienne, baby, what's wrong?" her father asked. "Aren't you excited to see your new baby sister?"

Vivienne's draw dropped. For a moment she stared between her father and grandmother in stunned silence, eyes growing wide.

"Great," her brother muttered. "Another dumb little sister."

"That was the surprise?" Vivienne said. "Mommy had the baby?"

"Yes," her grandmother told her. "Congratulations Vivienne! You're a big sister now!" She turned to her grandson. "And you, young man, should learn to be more respectful to your _sisters._"

Vivienne's excitement had returned three fold what it had been before. She wriggled out of her father's arms and began to bounce excitedly.

"I wanna se my baby sister!" She shrieked. "Can I see her? Oh, what's her name, Daddy?"

"Come," her father said, taking her little hand in his big one. "I'll take you to see baby Charlotte. But you have t promise to be quiet, okay?"

Vivienne nodded and dutifully closed her mouth, following her father into one of the rooms. Mommy was in the bed, looking tired and holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Vivienne suddenly felt shy, and stopped in the doorway.

"Hello, Vivvie," her mother said.

"Hello, Mommy," Vivienne replied sheepishly.

"Don't you want to meet your little sister?" Mommy asked.

Vivienne nodded, and with a little nudge from her Daddy crept over to the bed. The moment she laid eyes on her little sister, her Charlotte, the dolls and the playhouse and the books and the clothes all disappeared from her mind. _This _was the perfect Christmas gift.


	2. Age Seven

Vivienne lay in bed, wishing she could fall asleep. Below her, the seven-year-old could hear the sound of her parents fight. Though she couldn't make out the words, she could practically feel the anger and contempt pervading the entire Kensington Mansion. She was used to this- her parents had never in her memory gotten along, at least not since right after a short period of grace after baby Charlotte had been born- but she still hated it. Sometimes she wondered why her parents had gotten married, and why they were still married. They clearly didn't even like each other, let alone love each other. And wasn't that what marriage was supposed to be about? Love?

The shouting got louder, and Vivienne heard a loud bang. She flinched, hoping, praying, that Charlotte wasn't…

"Vivvie?"

…Awake.

Vivienne rolled over at the sound of the small, whimpering voice. Charlotte stood in the doorway, looking like a little scared, lost bunny in her pink and white footy pajamas with her hair in pigtails. Vivienne sat up and turned on the light, and she felt her own little heart break a tiny bit. Charlottes big, sweet brown eyes were filled with tears.

"What's a matter, Lottie?" Vivienne whispered.

"I'm lonely," Charlotte told her. "Can I sleep in here, with you?"

"Of course, Vivienne said, wiggling over to make room for her sister on the bed. Charlotte climbed into the bed and snuggled up against Vivienne. The older girl turned off the light and laid down next to her little sister. She could feel Charlotte trembling. Vivienne didn't know how it was possible, but her parents managed to get even louder. Her mother's shrieking was so shrill Vivienne was doubtful her father could even hear what she was saying. His voice was practically making the house quiver on its foundations. Charlotte started to whimper.

"Shh, shh," Vivienne soothed, rubbing her sister's back. "It's okay, Charlotte, I'm here. It's alright."

"I _hate_ it when Mommy and Daddy fight," the almost three-year-old sniffled.

"So do I," Vivienne mumbled. Sometimes she wished she had an older sister, some one who's bed she could crawl into and be told that everything was alright even when it wasn't. There was no use going to Toby; he only got annoyed and told them to go away and grow up. Age had not mellowed their brother's somewhat abrasive attitude toward his sisters. In fact, now that he was 11, he was worse than ever.

The girls heard stomping coming up the stairs and passed the door. Charlotte shrank further into Vivienne and stifled a sob into the pillow. Vivienne wrapped her arms around Charlotte. She recognized the footsteps as her father's. Downstairs, she could hear the distant sounds of her mother crying. A few moments later, the footsteps returned, stormed down the stairs and out of the door.

Vivienne flinched as the door slammed closed. Sometimes she just wished her parents would just get divorced already; end the fights, end the heartbreak, end the unhappiness. But she knew her parents would never get a divorce, though. Her father was the CEO of a major corporation, and her family was practically the royal family of Manhasset. People like her parents didn't get divorces, no matter how miserable they were. She might not have known a lot, but she knew that. Toby had told her that the one time she had asked him why her parents were still married. Still, as the door slammed closed behind her father, a wave of panic washed over Vivienne. She didn't want to live with out her Daddy. She didn't want to have to live without her Mommy either. She didn't really want her parents to get a divorce; she just wanted them to be happy with each other.

"Vivienne?" Charlotte cried. 'Where did Daddy go?"

"I don't know," Vivienne said. "But he'll come back."

"Do you promise?"

Vivienne wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't because Charlotte was counting on her. She pressed a kiss to the back of her little sister's head.

"Yes," she said. "Go to sleep, okay Lottie?"

"Okay," the littler girl sniffled, wiping an arm across her wet teary face. "Good night Vivvie, I love you."

"Love you too," Vivienne replied. She felt Charlotte relax in her arms, and a few minutes later her breathing became slow, deep, and even. It took Vivienne much longer to fall asleep, and when she finally did, it felt like a mere moment had passed before the housekeeper, Mrs. Greene, was waking her up. For a moment, she had forgotten what had happened the night before. She didn't remember that her father had stormed out the night before, and she expected to wake up and find him and her mother at the breakfast table being civil- perhaps even friendly, if it was a good day- towards each other, same as usual. But then she realized Charlotte was in bed with her, and after a moment of brief confusion, remembered.

Vivienne dressed quickly in her school uniform hurried downstairs. She found her mother and Toby eating breakfast. Her mother was reading a magazine, and Toby was playing with a handheld video game. It bothered Vivienne that they were acting like nothing was wrong, like the fact that her father had just _left_ was no big deal. She stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to notice her.

"Good morning," she said after a moment.

Her mother looked over the top of her magazine and smiled. Toby grunted in reply.

"Good morning, Vivienne," Mommy said warmly. "Come, sit down and have some breakfast."

"Where's Daddy?" Vivienne asked as she climbed into her breakfast chair.

Her mother's sunny demeanor faltered, and the look in her eyes became hard. Vivienne felt a nervous flutter in her stomach.

"He was called away on business last night," she said curtly. "He left early this morning."

That was what the fight must have been about, Vivienne realized. Daddy was always being called away on business at a moment's notice, and her mother hated it.

"When is he coming back?" she pressed.

"A day or so," her mother responded coldly. "Here, Vivienne, have some pancakes."

"Wait, will he be back in time for my concert?" Vivienne asked, realizing that it was the morning of December 22, and her concert was Christmas Eve. Which reminded her: "Will he be back in time for Christmas?"

"I don't know," her mother sighed in exasperation. "I never know with your father."

Vivienne shrank back. She knew that she had made her mother angry. She ate her breakfast silently, not looking up from her plate. She was happy to go to school that morning, and get out of that house. Before she left, she went into Charlotte's room (the youngest Kensington was allowed to sleep in because she didn't have to be in preschool until nine o'clock, and had been carried back into her own room by Mrs. Greene after Vivienne had been woken up) and assured her little sister that her father would come back, and then kissed her goodbye.

Vivienne had been looking forward to school today anyway. Every year, her school put on a big Christmas concert, and one child was selected from each grade to sign a solo. Out of all of the second graders, Vivienne had been selected. All afternoon, the entire school gathered in the auditorium to rehearse. In addition to the soloists, each grade sang a song as a group, and the school band played, and then the school choir sang. After an afternoon of rehearsal, Vivienne returned home in a much better mood, especially when she discovered her grandmother was there.

"Grandma!" she said happily, dropping her bags and racing to hug her grandmother.

"Hey Gram," Toby said over his shoulder as he headed up to his room.

"Hey there, sweet pea," Grandma said as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. "How was school today?"

"It was a lot of fun," Vivienne babbled happily. "We did a buncha really easy stuff in the morning about Christmas and then all afternoon we practiced for the concert." She looked up at her grandmother with big brown eyes. "You are coming to my concert, aren't you grandma?"

"Of course!" her grandmother responded. "It's on Christmas Eve at 2:30 in the afternoon, right?"

"Uh-huh," Vivienne nodded.

Her mother, who was sitting at the breakfast bar doing some sort of paperwork, looked up and frowned.

"The concert's on Christmas Eve?" she asked. "As in, two days away.

?"

"Yes," Grandma said, her tone hardening. "You knew that, I told you to put it on your calendar when Vivvie told us about it."

"Vivienne's the star," Charlotte, who was sitting beside her mother coloring, chirped.

"Toby's hockey team is doing a service project in Newark that morning," Mrs. Kensington said. "It finishes up in the afternoon at sometime… but I don't remember when."

"Well can't you check?"

There was no doubt, even to Charlotte, that Grandma was angry at her daughter when she spoke.

"Well, I don't know, because we didn't decide," Mrs. Kensington. "We were going to set a goal for what we wanted to accomplish and not leave until we finished it."

"So it could take all day?" Vivienne said, her voice trembling.

"Well, yes…I mean, in theory it _could_…but it shouldn't…" her mother stammered out.

"But I have a solo!" Vivienne was almost in tears.

"I… I'll try to leave in time," Mrs. Kensington said, withering under her own mother's glare and her daughter's look of dejection.

"Vivienne," Grandma said gently to her granddaughter. "Why don't you and your sister go down to the playroom? I think Mrs. Potter made cookies."

"Yay, cookies!" Charlotte said as she hopped down and skipped over to Vivienne. The second grader took her little sister's hand and led her numbly from the kitchen. Her mommy and daddy never stopped fighting. Her daddy was never home, and he was going to miss her recital. And now it looked like mommy was going to miss her recital too… all because of stupid Toby's stupid service project.

Vivienne huffed indignantly when she thought of this. It seemed like whenever her mother had to choose between Vivienne and Toby, Toby always won.

There were indeed cookies waiting for the little girls downstairs, and while Charlotte was very happy, Vivienne did not feel one little bit better. The cookies and hot chocolate, which she usually would have devoured in a bout 20 seconds, didn't taste delicious to Vivienne. And she just did not feel like watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. After about 20 minutes, she realized the only thing she really wanted was to go to sleep. She headed back upstairs, to her room, but stopped outside of the kitchen when she heard her name.

"…I love Vivienne and Charlotte, just as much as I love Toby, and you know it, Mother," Vivienne heard her own mother say.

'Do you really think _they_ know that, Elizabeth?" Grandma shot back. "When you praise everything Tobias does and always let them know how they don't measure up to their brother? When Vivienne had to stand out in the rain when after tennis when she already had a cold because he had an orthodontist appointment?"

"It was the only opening Dr. Jackson had that day," Elizabeth Kensington protested.

"He was only getting his palate expander off, it could have waited a day or two or even a week," Grandma told her.

"But he really wanted…" Vivienne's mother started.

"Exactly!" her own mother cut in. "What Toby _wanted_ was more important than what Vivienne _needed_."

Elizabeth was silent. In the hall outside, Vivienne could feel her heart pounding. She remembered that day. She remembered that day back in October, standing there shivering, her nose running and her head aching. She hadn't even felt like going to tennis that day, but her mother had made her because there was no one to watch Vivienne and her mother didn't want to bring her _and_ Charlotte to the orthodontist with her. The car door had opened and Vivienne had climbed in, glad to be warm.

"Vivienne, please remember to close the door," her mother's greeting had been.

"Sorry," Vivienne said, turning around to closing the door. When she turned back, she sneezed, causing her head to throb a little.

"Bless you," Charlotte had chirped from the back seat.

"Ugh, cover your mouth," Toby had told her disgruntledly.

Her mother had handed back a tissue and barely waited for her older daughter to be strapped into the backseat before driving off.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to warn you now," Grandma said in low voice, snapping Vivienne back to the present. "Do you want your daughter to think you love her? Do you want to be part of her world? Do not miss that concert. There are some things even a child cannot forgive, and that could very well be one of them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother," Mrs. Kensington said, sounding like a child who felt they were being unfairly lectured.

Vivienne continued up to her bedroom, feeling a little better. At least, if nothing else, she had her grandmother.

…

"Thank you for letting me come home with you today, Mrs. Stencer," Vivienne said politely as she climbed into her best friend Jessica Stencer's car.

"Oh no problem Vivvie," Mrs. Stencer smiled. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," Vivienne grinned.

"Mommy, Vivienne's so good!" Jessie said. "You're not gonna believe it."

"You really think so?" Vivienne blushed.

"Uh-huh," Jessie smiled, brushing a lock of think blonde hair out of her gray eyes.

"I can't wait to come see you, Vivienne," Mrs. Stencer told her. "And tell your mother I'll record it for your father."

"Thank you Mrs. Stencer," Vivienne said, her genuine gratitude shining through like the sun.

The drive from the school to Jessie's house was much different from how Vivienne went home each day. Jessie lived on the other side of town- which Vivienne had once heard Toby disdainfully call the "poor" side. It was true her house was a lot smaller than the Kensington mansion, and that she did not have a staff, and that Jessica only got to go to St. Thomas's Academy because her father did the finances for the school, but none of this ever bothered Vivienne. She hardly even noticed it.

Inside, Mr. Stencer had milk and cookies waiting in the kitchen. The cookies weren't homemade like the ones Mrs. Potter served, but they tasted just fine. As the two girls sat themselves at the table, Mrs. Stencer walked over to her husband and kissed him. It was merely a peck on the lips, but the lovingness behind it was unmistakable.

"Hi honey," he said, "How was your day?"

"My day was good," she responded, "how about yours?"

"Not bad," He smiled. "But it just got better."

Jessie's brother Ben, who was four, pulled on his big sister's sleeve.

"Jess?" he asked. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure, Benny," Jessie said, and handed her brother the cookie.

Vivienne felt sad, and at first she didn't know why. But then she realized. Jessie's family didn't have as much money as hers did, but they seemed… happier. Her parents were there, and they loved each other, and everyone seemed to get along. It's what kept that little house from feeling small, it made it cozy. And because it was missing from Kensington mansion, Vivienne now knew why her house sometimes felt too big and lonely.

Her mouth feeling dry, Vivienne felt it hard to swallow the cookie she was chewing. It sounded silly, but she would trade her mansion and all of her toys for Jessica's life in a minute.

…

When Vivienne woke up the next morning, her mother and Toby were already gone. After breakfast, she started to feel kind of sick. Not actually sick, but nervous-sick. What if she messed up? What if she didn't sound good? She wandered aimlessly around the house, not sure of what to do with herself. Waiting for Mommy and Toby just added to her anxiety. They still weren't home by the time she was dressed and getting ready to leave. As she sat on the edge of her bed, in her white and gold plaid kilt, white sweater, white tights, and gold flats, her long brown hair pulled back in a headband, Charlotte skipped into the room. The little girl looked adorable. She was wearing a pale pink sweater with a beaded snowflake embroidered on the front, a silver tutu-style skirt, white tights and pink boots. Her soft golden hair was pulled into two gently curling pigtails. In one hand she clutched two pink ribbons.

"Hey Vivienne," She said. " Wow, you look real pretty!"

"Thank you," Vivienne smiled, her little sister's sweetness making her feel a teeny bit better.

"Vivvie, can you do my ribbons for me?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I can," Vivienne said, holding out her hand. Charlotte climbed up onto the bed and sat still while her sister tied the ribbons around her pigtails.

"Thank you Vivienne!" Charlotte said, planting a kiss on her older sister's cheek.

"You're welcome Lottie," Vivienne said. "You look really cute."

"Are you excited?" Charlotte asked. "You get to sing!"

"Yeah, I guess." Vivienne sounded a little less than enthusiastic.

Charlotte's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked. "Do you feel okay, Vivienne?"

"I'm scared," Vivienne confessed.

"Don't be scared," Charlotte said, brimming with little-girl confidence. "You're gonna do real good, I know you will!"

"I hope," Vivienne said.

For a moment, Charlotte said nothing, her little legs swung off the edge of her sisters bed.

"Vivienne," she said, "are you worried that mommy and Toby won't be back?"

It surprised Vivienne just how observant her sister was, but she nodded.

"Well don't," Charlotte said, softly. She squeezed her sister's hand, hopped off of the bed, and skipped out into the hallway.

"C'mon!" she called back. "Let's go see if there are any cookies left before we have to go!"

Vivienne followed her sister with a grin. She didn't know why, but she believed her sister.

…

"Are you ready?" Jessie whispered to Vivienne, as the stood in the wings, watching the first grade chorus number.

"I guess so," Vivienne replied nervously. She went up on her tiptoes and tried to peek into the audience where her grandma had told her they were sitting to see if her Toby and Mommy were there, but she couldn't see from where she was standing.

Jessie reached out and grabbed her friend's.

"Don't be scared," she said, sounding assuring. "You look beautiful, and you sound it too."

"Thank you," Vivienne said.

Just then, the song ended and was met by applause. Vivienne felt the butterflies in her stomach flap their wings.

"And now," Mr. Rhoda- the principal- announced. "Please welcome Vivienne Kensington, second grader, singing 'Dashing Through the Snow'."

Jessie squeezed Vivienne's hand. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks," Vivienne whispered as she stepped out onto the stage.

For a moment, the light's blinded her, but when Vivienne stepped up to the microphone, she could see into the audience clearly. She could see Charlotte clapping excitedly, beaming as she looked around someone distractedly. She could see her grandma's eyes were filled with pride, but her lips were pursed. She could also see the two empty seats between them.

At age 7, Vivienne Kensington learned why it was called "heartbreak" as she felt as if a bowling ball had been slammed into her chest. Her breath caught in her throat. Her mommy was going to miss her solo. Because of Toby. She didn't want to sing; she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

Vivienne almost forgot to start singing, but remembered at the last minute and started on time. She had a nice voice that was pleasant to listen too, and the audience enjoyed it. They had no idea that the little girl up on stage in front of them wanted to run away. Vivienne was using all of the self-control she possessed not to cry.

Towards the end of the song, the auditorium doors opened and Mrs. Kensington walked in, followed by her son, who looked deeply disinterested. When she saw her daughter on stage, her face fell. Vivienne finished the last note of the song, her chest feeling tight. She was supposed to join the rest of her class for the chorus number, but she couldn't she ran off and hid backstage behind a set piece from some show the upper school had done that fall until the concert finished. When it finally did, Jessica came to coax her out of hiding.

"C'mon, Vivvie, you have to come out," Jessie said gently. "Know you're mad at your mom, but you can't stay here forever."

"She missed it, Jessie!" Vivienne said.

"Well, she tried to come," Jessie reminded her. "I'm sure she's real sorry, Vivienne. Please come out."

After a moment, Vivienne crawled out. Her skirt was dirty and crinkled, her hair was messy, and her face was red from crying. Jessie threw her arms around her best friend.

"You were great, if it makes you feel any better," Jessie whispered in her friend's ear. She took Vivienne's hand and led her out to where all of the parents were waiting. Vivienne smiled.

"Thanks Jess, it does a little," she replied.

The girls found the Stencer's first. Mrs. Stencer hugged her daughter's best friend.

"Vivienne, honey, you were so good!" she said. "And you looked beautiful."

"Thank you," Vivienne said. She stepped back and saw her own family waiting for her. She looked at Mrs. Stencer, who had also seen the Kensingtons. Jessie's mother had a look of pity and disappointment on her face.

"Vivienne, do you want to go say hello to your family?" She asked, sounding like she wouldn't blame Vivienne if she didn't.

"Um, yes," Vivienne decided. "Thank you again Mrs. Stencer, and thank you Jessie."

Vivienne said goodbye to her friends and moved towards her family. Charlotte broke away from the crowed and nearly plowed Vivienne over as she ran to hug her sister.

"Yay Vivvie!" she squealed. "You're the star!"

Grandma came next. She knelt down to her granddaughter's level and took the little girls hands.

"Vivienne, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you," she said. "You sang beautifully, and you looked even more beautiful. I love you, Vivienne."

"I love you too, Grandma," Vivienne said, and hugged her grandmother. She held on for a very long time, and didn't breakaway until her mother spoke.

"Vivvie," she said. Vivienne stood back and looked up at her mother, feeling anger and pain rising. She gave her mother the closest thing a to a death glare she could muster.

"Vivienne," Mrs. Kensington started again. "I didn't see much of your performance but…"

"I don't want to talk to you," Vivienne said coldly. She was trying very hard not to cry. "You _missed_ it. You told me you wouldn't but you did!"

"Well, I was going to leave at one o'clock but the kids were so into it and they were so close to reaching their goal that I didn't want to drag Toby away just then and… oh, Vivienne, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Kensington said.

"Well I don't forgive you!" Vivienne shouted, turning her back on her mother. The family went silent. After a moment, Vivienne felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her grandmother.

"Come on," Grandma said. "Let's go home."

The car ride back to the Kensington mansion was silent. Once Vivienne got home, she darted straight to her room, threw herself down on the bed, and sobbed. She didn't know how long she lay there crying for. It was probably several whole hours. When she had no more tears left, she also had no strength left. She rolled onto her side, curled up and a moment later was sound asleep.

Vivienne woke suddenly several hours later. She was hungry, and confused. Someone had come in, removed her shoes, and tucked her in. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock at night. The glasslike silence of the house was ruffled by something downstairs. She stopped and listened. It sounded like someone was walking around downstairs, moving something heavy around with them, like a big box or…

Vivienne's eyes widened.

_Santa?_ She thought.

Quietly as possible, she slipped of the bed and tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. A shadow moved across the hallway. Vivienne creeped further down the stairs, and peered around the corner into the kitchen. There was a man standing there; a tall man with short, caramel brown hair who was wearing a dark suit.

"Daddy?" she said.

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey there, Sweet Pea," he said.

Vivienne ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you Daddy," she told him.

"I missed you too Vivienne," he said, his arms still around her. "I'm so sorry I missed your concert, honey."

"It's okay," she told him. After a moment she continued, "Mommy missed it too."

Mr. Kensington's eyebrows rose.

"Did she now?" he said flatly.

"Yeah," Vivienne said. "She was late bringing Toby back from this thing with his hockey team."

Mr. Kensington rubbed his daughter's back and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, why are you still in your clothes?" he asked.

"Oh…um…" Vivienne didn't want to tell her daddy about how upset she was with her mother in case he got mad at his wife and they got into a fight. "I was trying to stay awake for Santa Clause, but I fell asleep."

"Well, you'd better get yourself back up to bed and go back to sleep, or he won't come," Daddy told her. He picked her up carried her up the stairs to her room. Once she had changed into her pajamas, he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. As she was drifting off, Vivienne had almost forgotten about her mother missing the pageant.

The next morning at 6 o'clock sharp, Vivienne was awakened by Charlotte leaping and landing on top of her.

"Vivienne!" the little girl shrieked, bouncing up and down. "Vivienne, get up! Get up so we can go unwrap presents!"

Vivienne sat up quickly.

"Good morning, Lottie," she said. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday."

"Thank you," Charlotte said, and hopped off the bed. "Now let's go!"

Vivienne ran after her little sister downstairs to where her mother, father and brother were waiting to open presents.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Kensington said, kissing her oldest daughter. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mommy," Vivienne replied. The tension between mother and daughter was still evident, but, for the sake of Christmas, they tried to put it behind them.

There were huge piles of presents under the Christmas tree for all three Kensington children, but Charlotte's was twice as big as her brother's and sister's because it was her birthday. Half of her presents were wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, and the other half were wrapped in pink paper with butterflies on it.

Vivienne sat under the tree beneath her brother and sister, all of the presents were great, but for the first time Vivienne felt kind of… _empty_ while opening them. As wonderful as they were, they all lacked something. She looked up at her parents on the couch. Her father was giving her mother a necklace. A huge diamond, circled by small diamonds and rubies hung from the silver chain. Mrs. Kensington gave her husband a small, friendly, approving smile and the couple exchanged a quick kiss on the lips. Suddenly, Vivienne remembered watching Mrs. And Mr. Stencer kiss, and was aware of a similar kind of emptiness to the one she felt about her presents when she watched her parents.

Vivienne looked down at her gifts. She wondered if Jessie had gotten this many expensive presents. She figured probably not.

She wondered if Jessie ever felt this sort of empty feeling.

She figured probably not.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, I'll try to be quicker next chapter! Enjoy!**


	3. Age Eleven

_I'm sick of being sick_, Vivienne thought, as she sat on the couch feeling sorry for herself. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon, she was wearing sweats, wrapped in a blanket, and sipping tea. Her main problem was that she wasn't _sick_ sick; she had gotten a pretty bad cold a couple weeks earlier, and she was still stuck with a pretty bad cough, and she was more tired than usual. It was bad enough to be annoying and uncomfortable, without making her sick enough to miss school. Still, her grandmother had told her to stay warm and rest so she wouldn't get any worse.

Vivienne sighed. She'd spent the past three days not doing much of anything, and that felt like forever to the eleven-year-old. She started to cough again, which sounded gross from all of the gunk in her lungs and made her chest hurt. She groaned and leaned back against the pillows. For once, grandma's advice did not appear to be doing much good. Vivienne didn't want to feel like this anymore. She wanted to go run around outside with her friends for more than two minutes before she felt like she couldn't breathe and wanted to go lie down.

"Hey, Vivienne?"

Charlotte had appeared in the doorway. She had changed out of her green and white school uniform and into a hot pink sweater dress and black leggings. The top of her caramel brown hair was pulled back, but for the most part it tumbled in loose curls down her back.

"Hey, Vivienne," the almost eight year old repeated. "You know the skating party they're having in Pearson Plaza?"

"Yeah," Vivienne responded. Pearson Plaza was a shopping center in their town, and in the center there was an outdoor skating rink. Every year at Christmas time they had a party where all of the food places in the Plaza provided refreshments and some of the stores set up booths and the stores all decorated their windows with different themes. One of the local radio stations played music and everyone skated and had a great time. Most of the town was probably there right now.

"Well, I'm too young to go alone, so can you come with me?" Charlotte asked.

Vivienne desperately wanted to say yes. She wanted to do something, and she didn't think it was fair that Charlotte would have to miss it. But skating around in the cold was probably not the best thing for he at the moment.

"Gee, Lottie I wish I could but I can't. I'm sick, remember." She gestured down at her sweats and the cup of tea. "Where's Mom?"

"Um, she's running some errands," Charlotte said to her shoes. "For you know, the dinner she's getting together for Toby when he comes home."

Vivienne's heart twisted. Toby was always still the priority child to mom, even now that he was off at boarding school. If anything, that had made it worse. Now whenever he came home, her mother made it into a huge deal. At the moment she was probably off renting a part room at some restaurant or something.

Vivienne saw the look of disappointment on Charlotte's face. She clearly _really_ wanted to go. It wasn't fair that she had to miss out because of Toby when he wasn't even there. Vivienne thought about it for a moment. She had been pretty upset herself when she'd realized she was going to miss the skating party this year. And she was _so bored_ just sitting on the couch doing nothing. She wanted to get up and move and see her friends. She decided one afternoon skating party wouldn't hurt.

"You know what Charlotte," she said. "I can go with you. Some fresh air would probably be good for me. We probably can't stay long, though."

Charlotte's face lit up, she dove onto the couch, threw her arms around Vivienne, and hissed her cheek.

"Oh, really, Vivienne? Thank you, thank you thank you so, so much!" she squealed excitedly. Vivienne grinned. If this was going to make her sister this happy, it had to be worth it.

"You're welcome," Vivienne said. "Just let me go get changed, okay? Can you tell Mr. Lawrence to get the car?"

"Uh-huh," Charlotte chirped, hopping off of the couch. She practically skipped out of the room as she went to look for the family's chauffer. Vivienne went to get changed into something nicer. To uphold her promise to her grandmother that she would keep warm, she piled on layers: a long-sleeved t-shirt, a sweater, and a sweatshirt all under her heavy winter coat, leggings under her jeans, gloves, a scarf, and a hat. She was practically sweating as she stood in the hallway waiting for the car. Beside her, Charlotte couldn't stand still. She was a little blur of fluffy pink bouncing up and down and left and right. When the car pulled up in front of the house, she shot out of the door like a bottle rocket and was practically buckled up before Vivienne even reached the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, slow poke!" Charlotte called out after her sister.

Vivienne stuck her tongue out at her sister, and paused at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breath, loving the feeling of the cold, fresh air. It made her cough a little bit, but she hardly noticed. It was so nice to really be outside for the first time in a few days.

"Vivienne!" Charlotte called again. Vivienne rolled her eyes and climbed in the car.

"Well somebody's impatient," Vivienne teased. Charlotte blushed a little.

"Sorry," she said. "I've just been waiting for this party since Thanksgiving!"

"I know," Vivienne grinned.

"I wish it was snowing," Charlotte confessed. "I remember two years ago, when Daddy took us to the skating party, and it snowed. It was so pretty! Do you remember that, Vivvie?"

"Uh-huh," Vivienne nodded. "I remember we stayed until the party was over, and then Daddy took us to the diner for dinner, and then you fell asleep on the car ride home."

"That was the last time Toby was at home for the skating party," Charlotte reminisced. "But he didn't go with us. He went with is friends."

"Yeah," Vivienne said. Sometimes, it was hardly noticeable that Toby was at boarding school. For most of his seventh and eighth grade years, he had hardly been at home; he had always been out with his friends. And when he was home, he hadn't been very pleasant, so Vivienne couldn't say she exactly missed him either.

As the car drove on, Vivienne and Charlotte talked; about school, Christmas, books they were reading, Charlotte's cheerleading, Vivienne's play. It startled Vivienne a little that she was having such a normal conversation with her sister. She had always seen Charlotte as the Baby, but she suddenly realized that Charlotte wasn't much of a baby anymore.

When the car arrived at Pearson's Plaza, Vivienne and Charlotte were practically out of the car before it stopped moving.

"Thank you Mr. Lawrence!" Vivienne called over her shoulder as she and Charlotte raced to join the entrance line. The party had only started about 20 minutes earlier, so the line was still pretty short, and it wasn't very long before the girls found themselves in what felt like was another world. Pearson's Plaza went all out for the holiday season: all of the shops had a wreath on the door, there were garlands strung from the rooftops and around lampposts and benches, and fake snow was dusted on all of the trees and bushes. It was a surprising a plane didn't accidentally land on the plaza because of how brightly it was lit up: everywhere one looked sparkled and glowed with lights of all colors. Vivienne thought it looked like all of the stars had come down from the sky and landed on the Plaza. The most amazing part was the tree. It was about 30 feet tall and glowed brightly enough to light up half of the town. It was covered in glass ornaments that sparkled and reflected everywhere.

For a moment, Vivienne and Charlotte just stood and looked around admiringly, huge smiles on their faces. The Pearson's Plaza skating party was one of those magical things about Christmas that no matter how old they got, they always felt like they were four again. They stood there, almost as if they were under a spell, drinking in the magic and happiness of it all. It wasn't until they heard someone calling their names that they snapped out of it.

"Viv! Charlotte!" Jessie Stencer called as she marched across the plaza, her 3-year-old brother Michael in one hand and her brother Benny, who was 8, followed behind. Also with them was Vivienne and Jessie's friend Maya Wilkerson. The group was grinning from ear to ear as they rushed over to the Kensington sisters.

"Vivienne!" Jessie squealed as she and Maya threw their arms around their best friend.

"Hi," Vivienne giggled.

"We didn't think you we're going to come," Maya explained. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks," Vivienne said. "Besides, I've never missed the skating party!"

"It's one of the best things about Christmas," Charlotte added.

"Let's hurry up and get our skates on while the ice is still nice and smooth," Maya suggested.

This suggestion was met with enthusiasm, and they raced to put on their skates and get out on the ice. Benny and Charlotte broke went off, leaving the rest behind. They were only a few months apart, but Benny was in third grade and Charlotte was in second because she had been born after the cut off date. Even though they weren't in the same class they still got along pretty well because their sisters were best friends. Little Mikey had to stay with Jessie because he was too young to go off by himself and no one trusted the 8-year-olds to take care of the toddler. But if he had any problem being stuck with his older sister and her friends, Mikey didn't show it. He looked around with the biggest smile on his face, drinking in all of the magic.

There was no doubt Vivienne, Jessie, and Maya were having the times of their lives. They shrieked with giggles as the glided over the ice, talking and singing and having a blast. Once they got tired of skating they darted around the plaza, eating and admiring all of the booths and window displays. Vivienne had only intended to stay for an hour or so, but the party was almost over before she called Mr. Lawrence to come pick her and Charlotte up.

Vivienne hadn't been coughing- or at least hadn't been noticing it- the entire evening, but once she was no longer in constant motion it seemed to start up again. The coughing attack seemed to be a little worse and last a little longer than it had earlier, but Vivienne brushed aside, mainly because she was too tired and cold to care. She had realized until her friends left how much energy she had been spending and just how low the temperature had gotten. Even once she got inside the car, she couldn't stop shivering. At home, she had just enough energy to kiss her parents goodnight, put on her pajamas, and crawl into bed.

The next morning Vivienne woke up cocooned in several warm blankets, but she found herself shivering. And she was still really tired… she had been coughing so badly last night that's she'd woken herself up at least five times. Her throat was starting to feel sore because of it. She went to sit up and was doubled over by another coughing fit. There was no mistake, her cough was definitely much worse than it had been the day before. Maybe going to that skating party wasn't such a good idea after all.

She dressed as quickly as she could and stumbled down to breakfast, where Charlotte was entertaining their parents with every detail of the skating party the night before.

"And then I started to fall so I grabbed Benny's hand, and then we _both_ fell and slid in to the wall and it was so funny and we started laughing!" The little girl giggled. She noticed her older sister had entered the room. "Good morning Vivvie! Did you see that happen?"

"No I didn't," Vivienne said, "but sure sounds like it was funny!"

"It's funny because no one got hurt," Daddy said. "Then it would have been hysterical!"

His daughter's laughed (well, Vivienne half-laughed, half-coughed), but his wife gave him a reproachful look.

"It wouldn't have been funny if anyone had gotten hurt, or if your clothes had been ruined," she said. "Charlotte, you're getting a little old to play so rough."

"Oh, come on Elizabeth, anyone can fall while they're ice-skating," Mr. Kensington said defensively. "Besides, she's still practically a baby."

"Eight years old is hardly a baby, William," her mother replied.

Vivienne and Charlotte looked silently between their parents. They could sense a fight would be coming. Seeing the desperate looks in his daughter's eyes, William Kensington swallowed.

"We'll have this discussion later, Liz," he said coolly. "Vivienne, Sweet Pea, eat your breakfast."

"Okay," Vivienne said. She looked down at the waffles on her plate and her stomach churned. She didn't feel hungry at all she felt sick. She was wondering if it was because she had clearly come down with something, or just because it wasn't even 8 in the morning and her parents were already revving up for a full-blown fight. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

Although her parents managed to remain civil at least as long as their children were in the house, it was the kick-off to a fairly lousy day for Vivienne. As hard as she tried not to let how she felt affect her, it did. She was too tired and out of it to concentrate on her work, which aggravated her teachers when they had to call her name at least three times before she responded. She had forgotten to read for English class the night before and failed a pop quiz. She got hit with a basketball during gym class, and her head didn't stop hurting all day. Jessie noticed that Vivienne didn't seem herself and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Vivienne snapped. Pain flashed through Jessie's eyes, and Vivienne felt guilty. She muttered an apology. She hadn't been trying to be mean to Jessie; but she wasn't feeling well, and that always made her cranky.

The end of the day could not have come to soon for Vivienne. She changed out of her uniform, showered, and put her pajamas on as soon as she got home. She wouldn't usually have done that, but after being uncomfortable all day she couldn't handle having to wear real clothes.

Unfortunately, the shower did not relax her or make her comfortable enough to be able to concentrate on her homework. She kept zoning out, making it take twice as long to get her homework done. She made herself a sandwich for dinner- she didn't really feel hungry,- but she still wasn't finished by the time her mother got home that evening. Mrs. Kensington was less than thrilled to find her older daughter already wearing her pajamas and still doing her homework.

"Well, I see someone was feeling lazy today," she said.

"Hi mom," Vivienne responded weakly. "Sorry I just… there's a lot of it."

"Toby had the same teachers as you do and he always managed to get his homework done in a timely fashion."

"Yes mom," Vivienne replied. She wasn't up to having an argument with her mother about how she wasn't her brother.

"And, really Vivienne, you're a young lady now, you can't just lounge around the house in your pajamas all day," Mrs. Kensington pressed.

This time, Vivienne didn't respond. She knew whatever she said wouldn't have been the right thing. Only Toby apparently had that special ability.

Vivienne kept working on her homework. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she must have because at around 9 o'clock her father came found and found her fast asleep with her head on her homework. Gently, he shook her awake.

"Vivvie? Vivienne baby, wake up," he said softly.

Vivienne's eyes opened. For a moment she was confused. She sat up looked around before remembering.

"Hi Daddy," she coughed. It ripped at her already raw throat, sent a throb of pain through her already pounding head, and made her chest ache. "When did you come home?"

"Just now," her father responded as rubbed her back with one hand. The other hand he used to feel her forehead and cheeks. "Viv, are you feeling okay? You feel sort of warm."

"I think I caught another cold," she responded.

"Hmm," he said, sounding a little worried. "Do think you could go to school tomorrow?"

For a moment, Vivienne considered telling him that she didn't. But she knew he had a lot to do at work so he couldn't take the day off, and her mother was also busy and wouldn't be happy having to interrupt her day to take care of Vivienne, so the eleven-year-old girl decided to bite the bullet for the sake of family peace.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured him. "It's just a cold."

"Hm," her father repeated, as if he didn't quite believe her. "Well, we'll see how you feel tomorrow. If you still really don't feel well, I'll take you to the doctor's, okay?"

"Okay," Vivienne agreed.

"C'mon," her dad said as he patted her back. "Why don't you get up to bed?"

"But my homework…" Vivienne protested.

"Isn't as important as your health," Mr. Kensington cut in. "No arguments Vivvie, you need your rest."

As Vivienne climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, she caught herself smiling. She remembered one Toby had gotten a cold and had complained that he couldn't finish his book report. Daddy hadn't told him that his health was more important than his homework. Daddy had told him to be a man and finish it.

Maybe Toby didn't always win after all.

…

"Vivienne, I know you might get mad at me for saying this, like you got mad at Jessie yesterday. But I'm not gonna ask you, I'm just gonna tell you: you're not okay, you need to go home," Maya said firmly.

Vivienne was leaning on the wall outside of her history classroom with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were flushed but the rest of her face was bloodless and her eyes were shadowed with dark smudges. She opened her eyes. They were glassy with fever, and she looked dazed.

"'M okay," she said hoarsely. Another wave of coughing caused her to bring up mucus and she swayed on her feet. With a terrified expression on her face Jessie handed her friend a tissue and then put a hand to the sick girls forehead.

"Oh, Viv, you're face is on fire!" she exclaimed, shocked, "Vivienne, not you're not okay. Please go home and go to the doctor's!"

Vivienne folded the tissue quickly so her friends couldn't see the pinkish tinge in the mucus.

"Jessie, I really want to, but I can't," Vivienne croaked. "Toby's coming home tomorrow afternoon and we're having the dinner and my mom is really busy. And I can't ask my Dad to drive all of the way home."

"What about your grandma," Maya suggested. "Doesn't she get home from Paris today?"

"Not until this afternoon," Vivienne said

"My mom will take you," Jessie offered. "She'd have no problem, really. She loves you."

"I couldn't do that to her," Vivienne said. "It's Christmas, she's got enough to do plus your Mikey, she doesn't need me to worry about."

"But you need _someone _to worry about you," Jessie said desperately. The class started to file into the classroom. Jessie and Maya exchanged a look. Maya took the books out of Vivienne's arms and carried them for her and Jessie kept her hand on her friends elbow, trying to support her as best she could.

"Look, I'll be fine," Vivienne insisted as she took her seat and Maya plopped her books in front of her. "It's probably just…"

Her sentence was cut off by another coughing fit.

"Vivienne Thelma Kensington if you dare say this is just a cold I will smack Jessie," Maya warned.

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, I can't slap her, she's sick!" Maya explained. "You were the next best option!"

"Alright, alright, fine I don't have a cold," Vivienne sighed. She had been using what was left of her strength to try to persuade her friends she was okay, but that was depleting. She couldn't hold up an argument much longer. "I think it's just the flu."

"_Just _the flu?" Jessie said. "Vivienne, when I had the flu I missed school for a whole week! When you get the flu it's not a 'just' kind of thing!"

"My grandma will be home tomorrow, I'll stay home," Vivienne compromised. "I just I have to make it through today."

"Put your head down," Jessie advised. "Mr. Graber won't notice; he never does."

"Okay," Vivienne relented. Normally, she never would have agreed, but she didn't have the strength to keep her head up. Vivienne always paid attention in class and did very well; her parents expected nothing less from their children. But today she just couldn't do it. She folded her arms and rested her head on the desk. She felt Jessie pat her head.

"Poor kid," Vivienne heard Maya say.

Vivienne smiled to herself. Maya called everybody "kid" no matter how old they were.

The rest of Vivienne's day was hazy. She felt too sock to even try to eat something at lunch, but her friends made her drink water. She was barely aware that the bell even rang at the end of the day. Jessie and Maya walked her to her locker, backed her bags, and made sure she got into the car safely. During the car ride, Vivienne could hear Charlotte chattering, but couldn't focus on what the younger girl was saying. When the car got to the mansion. Vivienne stumbled into the kitchen where her mother was on the phone.

Mrs. Kensington waved quickly "hello" to her daughter and then turned away.

"Mom," Vivienne tried to say, but her mother didn't respond. She felt dizzy. "Mom I…"

She doubled over from another fit of coughing. In the mucus that was expelled from her lungs she could taste blood. The world spun faster, and it was starting to turn gray. She gripped the counter. Her mother tried to wave her to silence.

"Mommy _please_," Vivienne managed to wheeze before the floor tilted up to meet her and the world dissolved into darkness.

…

Vivienne woke up in a bed. The smell of hand sanitizer was overwhelming. The room was cool, and the bed didn't feel like her bed, and whatever she was wearing definitely weren't her pajamas. She felt like there was something pricking her arm. She could hear people talking.

"Liz, take her home."

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with Vivvie!"

Vivienne's eyes fluttered open. She was in a hospital room. The prick in her arm was an IV drip. She watched as her father turned from her mother to Charlotte, who was standing with her feet firmly planted and her balled fists at her side. Grandma was standing behind her granddaughter with her hands on the little girl's shoulders. Daddy knelt down in front of Charlotte

"It's getting late, honey, you need to go to sleep," he explained.

"Me?" Mrs. Kensington cut in, indignantly. "Why do I have to leave? She's my daughter too!"

"Oh, now you want to pay her attention?" Mr. Kensington snapped, as he whirled to face her. "How could you not see how sick she was?"

"I was distracted!" his wife shot back. "She came in while I was on the phone and she just collapsed!"

"Vivienne was trying to tell you she was sick and you told her to be quiet I heard you!" Charlotte announced, her small frame trembling. She spun around and buried her head against her grandmother. Grandma wrapped her arms around Charlotte and looked up.

"If you weren't always so concerned with Toby, Elizabeth…" she started.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be like you two brush Toby off while I treat the girls like they're perfect princesses," Elizabeth snapped.

"Oh come off of it Liz you pamper that boy so much we have to indulge the girls or they'll feel like no one loves them," William replied. "They're already sure you don't."

"Now don't you dare accuse me…" Vivienne's mother started

"Please don't fight," Vivienne croaked. The entire family silenced and turned around to look at her, relief flooding each face.

"Vivienne!" Charlotte said excitedly as she bounded over. In a matter of moments the entire family had gathered around her bed. Charlotte threw herself at Vivienne and hugged her. Mr. Kensington knelt by his daughter's bed and stroked her hair with one hand. As he bent forward to kiss her forehead, she could see his eyes were filled with tears. Her mother was actually crying, and her grandmother was looking gratefully upwards, her hands clasped together.

"Hey everybody," Vivienne whispered.

"Hey honey," her father said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and feel kind of achy still," Vivienne told him. "What happened?"

She had some foggy memories of being carried and people crying and a car ride and the hospital, but nothing was clear enough to make any sense.

"You fainted," her mother her explained. She was now sitting on her daughter's bed, clutching Vivienne's hand and crying. "I brought you to the ER. You've got double pneumonia, Sweat Pea. Your fever was 105.7 when I brought you in, and they said you were exhausted and dehydrated. They're giving you an IV for the antibiotics and to rehydrate you."

"Oh," Vivienne said. "What time is it?"

"It's 10 o'clock," her grandma said.. "You've been out for about six and a half hours." She smoothed some hair off of Vivienne's face, leaned forward and kissed her. "Some one should tell the nurse."

No one moved, no one wanted to leave Vivienne right after she'd just woken up.

"Well alright then," Grandma said as she stood. "I'll be right back, honey."

"Oh, Vivvie," her father said, "Why didn't you tell me last night how sick you were?"

"Because I knew you were busy at work and mommy was busy with the party and I didn't want to cause any trouble," Vivienne told him. She coughed a little. It still hurt, but it felt a little better than before.

"Oh, Vivvie," her mother said. She leaned forward and rubbed Vivienne's back, her eyes filled with pain and fear. "Is that what you really thought?"

Vivienne looked down at her lap. Her mother wasn't perfect; she clearly favored her Toby over Vivienne and Charlotte, and could be self-absorbed. But despite it all, she still loved her daughters more than anything; the thought of losing Vivienne had terrified her, and it hurt her to know Vivienne didn't think she was important enough to her mother. But both mother and daughter had to wonder: would Mrs. Kensington have realized just how unwell her daughter actually was? Or would she have assumed it was a cold too?

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her, burying her face in the little girls hair. Vivienne felt tears land on the top of her head. She hugged her mother back. Mrs. Kensington only let go of her daughter when Grandma came back with the nurse. The nurse quickly examined Vivienne before announcing she was responding well to treatment, and told the rest of the family they had to leave. Vivienne needed to rest.

Saying goodbye took about half an hour, but after her family left, it took Vivienne a while before she went to sleep. It felt strange to be alone in the hospital at night, listening to things beep all around her. The bed also didn't feel right. She wanted to be home in her own bed, with her pillows and blankets and stuffed animals. Eventually she drifted off, and it must have been for a very long time, because when she woke up again her mother was there with Charlotte.

"Good morning, honey," her mom said when she realized Vivienne was awake. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?"

"Hi, mom," Vivienne replied. "Yeah, I slept okay. And I'm starting to feel better."

Elizabeth went over to the bed and laid her hand across her daughter's forehead.

"Your temperature's gone down and your color looks better," she said, before she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Do you want anything, Vivienne?"

"Can I have some breakfast?" Vivienne asked, easing her self into a sitting position. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Of course," her mother said. "I'll go find a nurse and ask."

As Mrs. Kensington left, Charlotte came over to Vivienne's bed. She knelt down next to it, folded her arms and buried her head in them on the bed, and started to cry.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Vivienne asked, startled.

"I thought you were gonna die and it would've been my fault I don't know what I'd do without my big sister!" Charlotte sobbed.

"Oh Lottie," Vivienne said, stroking her sister's honey colored hair. "It wouldn't have been you're fault. I just got sick, that's all."

"Mommy told the doctor about how you got worse after the skating party and he said that probably made you get as sick as you did," Charlotte sniffled. "And you only went to the party because of me."

"Charlotte, all you did was ask me if I would go," Vivienne told her. "I could've said no, but I didn't. It's my fault I got really sick, not yours okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte agreed, looking up. "But I still thought I was going to lose you."

Vivienne wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

"I'm okay," Vivienne assured her. "It takes more than a little case of double pneumonia to get rid of me."

Charlotte smiled, hopped up onto the bed, and embraced Vivienne.

"I love you Vivvie," she said, kissing her sister's cheek.

"Love you too, Lottie," Vivienne smiled, returning the favor.

…

Despite the fact that she was in the hospital, Vivienne's day wasn't so bad for the most part. Everyone was doting on her. Her parents even let her open one of her Christmas presents- some books- a few days early so she'd have something to do in the hospital. Jessie and Maya came to visit her.

"Vivienne, I was so worried about you!" Jessie exclaimed as she rushed to her best friend's bedside. "Your mom called my mom last night and told us you were in the hospital-"

"And she lost it," Maya cut in. "She was _hysterical _when she called me. I could barely understand what she was saying."

"Oh, please, you were just as scared as I was!" Jessie protested. "You asked your mom to bring you to the hospital and told her you'd walk when she said no."

"Guys, guys, guys," Vivienne giggled. "I'm glad to know you were worried about me."

"Of course we were! We thought you were dying!" Maya exclaimed. "You see, this is why you should have listened me when I told you to go home."

"I still would've had double pneumonia," Vivienne pointed out.

"But still…" Maya protested. "I wouldn't have had to hit Jessie."

"She did," Jessie told Vivienne. "She punched my arm because she told you that you were really sick and you didn't believe her, but she can't hit you because you're hospitalized and you can't hit a sick kid."

Maya and Jessie spent a few hours in the hospital room talking to Vivienne and keeping her very entertained. At one point the nurse had to come in and tell them to calm down because they were making Vivienne laugh so hard she was coughing badly. It was only after they left that Vivienne's day stopped being okay. After they left, Toby showed up.

"You know, the just the other day I said to myself 'when I get home, I want to go straight to the hospital'," he snipped as he sauntered in. He appraised his sister coolly. "You don't look _that _sick."

"Yesterday your sister collapsed and was rushed to the ER with a dangerously high fever, Tobias," Grandma told him. She was sitting next to Vivienne's bed looking through magazines with her granddaughters. "Perhaps you could be a little kinder to her."

"When are you getting out?" Toby asked.

"They said tomorrow night, hopefully," Vivienne told him. "Maybe Christmas morning. I'm bouncing back quickly, according to the doctor."

"He said that except for the pneumonia, Vivienne was perfectly healthy," Daddy said.

"That's good," Toby said, sounding like he couldn't care less. "So when is my coming-home party?"

For a moment no one spoke, and then Mrs. Kensington said, "Oh my God."

"What?" her husband asked, turning around.

"I was so worried about Vivienne I forgot to call and cancel everything," she groaned into her hands.

"Is there still time?" Grandma asked.

"No," Mrs. Kensington said. "It was scheduled to start in an hour."

"Wait, you were going to cancel my party?" Toby asked. "I mean, c'mon she's not dying."

"Tobias perhaps you don't understand how sick your sister is," his father said harshly. "She's in the hospital, for crying out loud! That is nothing to sneeze at, young man."

"I'm not saying she's not sick," Toby said, "but it's not like we can't go to dinner and she won't be okay."

William turned to his wife expecting her to speak up on her daughter's behalf, but she just bit her lip. She turned to Vivienne.

"What do you say, Viv?" she asked. "Would you be okay if we went to dinner?"

All eyes were in Vivienne. She wanted to say that no, it would not be okay. She considered making herself cough. But that party had cost her parents a lot. They were far from poor, but it was never a good idea to waste money, and at this late hour the chances of getting a refund would be slim. Her mother had also spent a lot of time getting everything together. Besides, Toby would be nothing but cranky and annoying is she said no, and she'd rather not have him around.

"It's fine," she said.

"Vivienne honey, are you sure?" Grandma asked.

"Uh-huh," Vivienne nodded. "I need to rest if I want to get home tomorrow night, anyways."

Her mother looked relieved and thanked Vivienne before kissing her goodbye. Toby just walked out of the room without a single thank you or "get well" to Vivienne. Charlotte practically had to be dragged out of the room by Grandma and Dad, who both lingered at their goodbye. Vivienne sighed as she watched them go. Maybe someday she'd be better at fighting for what she wanted.

…

A few hours later Vivienne was sitting on her bed reading when a voice caught her attention.

"Vivvie?" Charlotte said.

"Charlotte?" Vivienne could not hide the surprise in her voice.

Charlotte entered the room. She was wearing pajamas under her little pink coat. Behind her, Vivienne's father entered with Jessie and Grandma.

"Guys? What's going on?" Vivienne asked.

"Well, Charlotte wanted to go home, and then Jessie called and asked if we could still visit you and we all figured you'd be lonely," her father said.

"We brought _Little Women_!" Charlotte exclaimed, waving the VHS around. "Here you go, Daddy!"

"Thank you, Pumpkin," her father said, taking the tape and reaching up to put it in the VHS player in the room.

"Maya left for her Aunts tonight, or she would've come, but my mom ran into your mom at the bank and she told her about the party and I didn't want you to be lonely," Jessie explained.

"And neither did we," Grandma told her, stroking Vivienne's hair. "None of us were having any fun without you here alone."

The T.V. screen flickered and the movie started. Charlotte hopped onto the foot of Vivienne's bed, and then Vivienne scooted over so Jessie could sit next to her. Grandma and Dad pulled up chairs. Vivienne fell asleep smiling that night, even though the nurse had made her family and friend leave before the movie finished. It had been one of the best nights of her life. Maybe even better than the skate party.

…

Vivienne was released from the hospital the next night with a prescription and strict orders to keep rested and warm for the next four weeks. When she got home, her family started their usual Christmas tradition: Mr. and Mrs. Kensington gave their children one present each (always pajamas), and the children gave their parents and siblings the presents that they had bought for them.

"Oh no!" Vivienne exclaimed as Charlotte handed her a box. "I completely forgot to get you guys presents."

Toby rolled his eyes.

"This is what happens when you procrastinate," he told her.

"Tobias," William warned.

"What?" Toby said. "I've never forgotten to buy you guys presents."

"Shut up," his father said.

"That's okay, Vivvie," Charlotte smiled. She plucked a bow off of a present and stuck it to Vivienne's forehead.

"You're our present this year."


	4. Age Fourteen

Vivienne glanced one more time around her room and sat on the bed. It appeared she'd packed everything she needed to take home over winter break. She sighed and flopped backwards on the bed after a grueling week of exams she was ready for Christmas, and the chance to go back home. She did like Clarence McGovern Academy, the boarding school she attended in New Hampshire, but she did get a little homesick. She couldn't wait to get back to see Charlotte and catch up and do all of the sister stuff she had missed out on in the past three months. And she wanted to see Jessie and Maya again. At Thanksgiving she had only gotten one weekend to be home with them. Now she had a whole two weeks.

Although she had ended up liking boarding school, Vivienne had applied not really sure if she actually wanted to go. She had thought about staying in Manhasset and going to a private school nearby- maybe even in the city- so that she could stay with her friends and her sister. But both of her parents had gone to boarding school, and so had Toby, so she'd kind of thought she had too. It wasn't bad. Although she did sometimes miss home, she was enjoying her new independence. She had made some friends, was excelling in all of her subject, and was an active member of debate club, model UN, mock trial, and choir.

Vivienne sat up again and noticed a bag on the floor of her room. Brow furrowing, she reached down and picked it up. Inside she found two books. Library books. She sucked in a breath. They were due in two days, but she was leaving early tomorrow morning, before the library opened. The library was all of the way across campus. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:30. The library closed at 7. She could make it. Vivienne grabbed the bag, pulled on shoes and a coat, and raced to the library. She got there just in time to hand in the books. As she was heading back to the dorm, she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Hey, Viv, wait up!"

Vivienne turned around and saw Warner Huntington III jogging to catch up with her. Vivienne blushed as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She and Warner had been best friends right off of the bat. They did model UN, debate team, and mock trial together. Warner was seriously cute, and most of the freshman girls had a crush on him. Vivienne included.

Perhaps that should have been said "especially Vivienne".

When Vivienne pictured herself getting married- which, being a 14-year-old-girl, she did quite often- it was with a guy like Warner. Handsome, intelligent, driven, ambitious… he wanted to be a lawyer, just like she did. Vivienne could picture it now: the big white house somewhere on the East coast with the house staff and the expensive cars and everything. They'd have three kids, at least. Maybe more. Vivienne loved children.

Vivienne snapped herself out of it. Guys like Warner weren't interested in her: a tall, awkward, sort of quiet, bookish teenage girl with mousy brown hair. No, guys like Warner went for girls like Lucy, Warner's girlfriend. Blonde, and petite, and perky, Lucy was the only freshman on the cheerleading team, and a social butterfly. That was the kind of girl boys like Warner dated; girls like Vivienne were left to settle for best friend and pine.

"Hey, stranger," Vivienne grinned when he caught up to her. "What's up?"

"I was heading towards the dinning hall," he told her. "They're showing _The Santa Clause_. Is that where you were heading?"

"Nope, I was returning some books to the library," Vivienne told him.

"Word nerd," he teased.

"Short stack," she heckled back. Warner met this tease with an over exaggerated look of mock affront. At 5'7", Warner was two inches shorter than Vivienne. She was, in fact, the only girl in their grade who was taller than he was, and he loved to tease her about it. Vivienne had always felt a little insecure about her height- it had never made her feel glamorous, only gangly and awkward- and usually she found jabs at it obnoxious and even hurtful. But not from Warner. It didn't bother her at all when Warner teased her about being so tall. The expression on his face from her comeback made Vivienne giggle. His face turned into a smile at the sound.

"So, do you wanna come see the movie with me?" he asked. "It'd be no fun to go alone.

Vivienne felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked away, self-consciously pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What about Lucy?" she asked passively. "Don't you usually go to movies with your girlfriend?"

"She's already left for home," Warner explained. "C'mon, can't a guy just hang out with his friend one night?"

_Friend_. The word shot a dagger into her heart. That's all Vivienne would ever be to Warner: a friend. Any chance there had been of her saying yes was quickly diminished. Besides, it was weird to be alone with the boy you liked when he already had a girl friend. It felt wrong. And what good would it do? Vivienne would never be Warner's girlfriend. She could never compete with a girl like Lucy. The pretty, blonde, popular girls of the world always got the Warners, and Vivienne was just doing herself a favor by accepting that now.

"You know, I have a headache, and I'm tired," she lied quickly. "I think it would be better if I went and rested up. And I don't want to get you sick if I'm getting something. Besides, I have to get up early tomorrow to leave." She gave him an apologetic smile. "So thank you, Warner, really… but no thanks."

"Oh." Warner seemed a little disappointed okay. "Feel better."

"Thanks Warner," she replied. "See you soon?"

"Definitely," he said.

She turned to walk away, but she only got a few steps away before he called out after her.

"Hey Vivienne!"

She turned around.

"Merry Christmas, Viv," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Warner," she responded softly.

….

"Hey, Vivvie, you have one more!" Newly 11-year-old Charlotte said, pointing under the tree. The three Kensington children- even Toby, who was 18 going on 19 and a freshman in college- were sitting beside the Christmas tree on the morning fo December 25 surrounded by their freshly opened pile of presents. Vivienne glanced under the tree and saw a package wrapped in shiny silver with a sticker on it that said "To: Vivienne" in very familiar handwriting.

"It came in the mail the other day," her father said. "It's from one of your friends from school. Warner Huntington?"

Vivienne's stomach turned over as she reached for the package. Carefully, she pulled the wrapping paper off. A copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _was now sitting in her hands. Vivienne's breath caught. She had been a fan of the series since _Harry and Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _had first come out, and she owned the other two books but had only taken the third one out to of the library, and a few weeks ago she was telling Warner how she wanted to complete her collection. Warner hadn't even read the books yet, despite her trying to make him.

When Vivienne had opened the present, a not had fallen out of the wrapping paper. She reached down and picked it up.

_Now your collection is complete! And you're right- the series is amazing. I should have listened to you sooner. Merry Christmas! Your friend, Warner_

"Well that was awfully nice of him," Mrs. Kensington said, coming up behind her daughter.

Vivienne's eyes filled with tears, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She tossed the book aside and ran up to her bedroom, through herself on her bed, and screamed into her pillow, feeling tears soak the fabric below her. Why was he doing this? Why did he have to be so nice? He had a girlfriend, and it wasn't Vivienne. Vivienne Kensington would never be Warner Huntington III girlfriend. That just wasn't the way the world worked. So why did he have to keep being so damn sweet and making it so hard not to like him, just to remind her she was only his friend?

Vivienne heard someone come into the room and lifted her head to see Charlotte sit down besides her. Vivienne buried her face in the pillow again. She felt Charlotte pat the top of her head.

"Hey, Vivienne," Charlotte said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Vivienne shook her head no.

"Do you want to be alone?" The younger girl asked.

Again, her older sister shook her head.

For a moment, the two sisters sat there, Charlotte stroking the back of her sister's head and Vivienne crying quietly. Finally, Vivvie lifted her head again.

"Lottie," she said. "Boys are confusing, and stupid. Avoid them as much as possible. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte agreed.

**A/N: I know this one's a lot shorter but I wanted to get it to you guys a lot quicker than I have the last too times! I thought it would be fun to play around with Vivienne and Warner in boarding school, and liked the idea of it being kind of ironic that Vivienne would never believe she would ever date Warner because the pretty blonde girls always got him and might fuel her tensions with Elle a little bit! I'm going to try to have chapter 5 done by tomorrow and I'm warning you, you're gonna want to get some tissues xoxox**


End file.
